What hurt's Temari the most
by Ferret of the wind
Summary: What would happen if you loved someone but you never said you did? Then that person gets killed. song fic


_What hurts the most is by Rascal Flatt's_

_Ps I don't own Naruto_

**I can take the rain on this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

Temari was sitting in her house all alone. It was raining. Temari loved walking in the rain. She could cry and no one would see her or know that she was crying. Right now Temari was trying not to cry.  
If someone walk in then they would know she was crying. That would not be good.  
It had been along time since she had seen Shikamaru alive.

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

Even though Temari is very stong she started to cry.  
Why did you have to leave me here all alone?  
I thought you loved me. If you did then why did you leave me? Life is so unfair first my her mom then my uncle and my dad. Now it was Shikamaru. He made me feel special. Garaa came in at that moment and gave me a hug.

**t****here are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me what hurts the most was being so close**

Garaa is worried about me.  
He somehow knows that I am depressed At least Kankuro thinks I am fine.  
I know that else everybody is worried about me also .

**and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could of been And not seeing loving you is what I was tryin to do**

Rember when we first kissed,Shikamaru?  
When you asked me to stay with you?  
And I said I had to go back to Suna?  
I wish I wasn't so loyal to Suna.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you Everywhere I go but I'm doing it**

Maybe if I stayed then you would still be here.  
I wish I had. I never knew the pain would be this bad.  
Well I did but I forgot. You made me not think about the pain.

**Its hard to force that smile when I see are old friends and I'm alone still harder**

*A few days ago* "Hey Temari! how are you?" Nauto called.

He was with Ino,Choji,Sakura,Tenten,and Neji.  
I smiled at them. It was hard. Your friends remind me so much of you.  
I know they are worried about me to. Well except for Tenten.  
She still hates me because of what happened in the chunin exams.  
We all Talked for awhile. It was so hard being here without you.  
Everybody misses you. If there was anyway to bring you back.  
I and everyone else would do anything. Even if it meant sacrificing our own lives.

**Getting up, Getting dressed living with this regret. But If I could do it over. I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken**

Its hard getting up knowing you are not there. Its hard waking up knowing I'll never see you again. I don't even want to wake up. I want to be with you so bad. I know you wouldn't want me to harm myself so I wont. If I could do it over I would. I would tell you That I loved you so much. I would have stayed with you if I had known.

**What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could of been**

If I had only told you that I loved you.  
You would have stayed with me. I wish I did tell you.  
I was worried that you would not feel the same way about me. As I do for you. Then when you said you could not be with someone that was never around. I looked and acted angry at you.  
Yet I was only acting, I was really heart broken and angry at myself.

**And not seeing loving you is what I was tryin to do**

I am sorry for teasing you.  
That was my way of showing you that I loved you.  
I think you did not understand. For some reason I think you did know. That I was only messing with you.

**What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away**

I was so close to being yours. You walked away from me and found someone else.  
(Even though that was my fault). She was pretty. Ino and I did not like her.  
We hated her. Ino told me she was evil and that You would be better of with me.  
I thought she was just saying that. To try and make me feel better.

**and never knowing what could of been**

I wish I told you that I loved you . I also with I would have stayed with you.  
When you told me to stay with you in the leaf village . If I did we might have been married now.

Maybe we would have had kids. Then you could have died in your sleep before me. You did get killed in your so the anbu say. By the girl that you thought you loved. She was on a mission to kill you. You fell for it. I did track her down and killed her. With the help of Naruto and Neji.

**And not seeing loving you is what I was tryin to do not seeing loving you is what I was tryin to do**

I wish I told you. I wish you knew


End file.
